


Down High, Go Lower

by milk09



Series: party anthems [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rating subject to change, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk09/pseuds/milk09
Summary: This morning, aphotograph surfaced of Miya kissing an unknown manin a hallway of a hotel, his arms wrapped around the man’s neck. The photo was taken from a distance away, but Miya is unmistakable. Due to the angle, the details of the other man’s face couldn’t be seen, hence his identity remains unknown. Their agency has yet to give out a statement regarding this situation.-They got careless. Sakusa knows that. It was a miracle they weren't caught sooner, with all the attention surrounding the Black Jackals now. Still, it doesn't prepare him to be thrust into the limelight, suddenly having to pretend his relationship with Atsumu goes beyond being a convenient lay.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: party anthems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Down High, Go Lower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incriminating photo of Atsumu and Sakusa is leaked to the press.

###  Playboy Atsumu Miya’s Latest Conquest… A Man?

The Daily Dispatch  
1 hour ago

  
  


###  Miya Atsumu Dating Rumours, Reportedly with Male Journalist

Taiyo Shinbun  
3 hours ago

  
  


###  Black Jackals Frontman Atsumu Miya Caught in a Passionate Liplock with Another Man

Sun Magazine  
3 hours ago

  
  


###  Band Member Shoyo Hinata Shares Support for Atsumu Miya Amidst Gay Dating Scandal

Variation  
28 minutes ago

  
  


###  Koutarou Bokuto Says He ‘Had No Idea’ About Lead Singer Atsumu Miya’s Newest Relationship

Paramour  
30 minutes ago

  
  


###  Who is Kiyoomi Sakusa? 5 Things To Know About Atsumu Miya’s Boytoy

Beacon Online  
12 minutes ago

  
  


-

  


**太陽新聞 Taiyo Shinbun ✓** @taiyonews  
宮あつむは写真を漏らした後、男性の恋人がいると噂されています  
_httpx;//www,taiyo,com/articles/TSP1Q7394P1NUHMC004.html_  
_Translated from Japanese by Google_  
Miya Atsumu Dating Rumours, Reportedly with Male Journalist  
22k🗨️ 95k⟲ 381k♡  
⟲ retweeted by shizu, bokuto's bestie, black jackals updates, and 95k others

  
  


**black jackals updates** @jackalcharts_jp  
[NEWS] Leaked photos have been released of Miya Atsumu kissing another man.  
#BlackJackals #ブラックジャッカル #BlackJacks #MiyaAtsumu  
_httpx;//i.twitter.media/id/1002/4312/2868.jpg  
httpx;//i.twitter.media/id/1003/4313/2869.jpg_  
20k🗨️ 119k⟲ 421k♡  
⟲ retweeted by dilfs ambassador, ATSUMU GAY ATSUMU GAY AT, max | TSUMU LOCKDOWN, and 119k others

  
  


**jen ★彡hinata** @sunsh0yo  
atsumu: hello lgbt community  
12🗨️ 52⟲ 321♡  
⟲ retweeted by cherry, DOWN HIGH AOTY, bokubro, and 49 others

  
  


**BOKUTO BABIE ❄️🌩** @hinatanline  
are we even sure it’s atsmu tho?? or if the dude’s even, ya know, a dude??  
3🗨️ 15⟲ 62♡  
  


> **BOKUTO BABIE ❄️🌩** @hinatanline  
>  atsumu** fuck  
>  1🗨️ 0⟲ 0♡
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **mina | semi-ia 📚** @J4CKAIS  
>  yea like i’d love for atsumu to be gay or whatever but what if we’re blowing things out of proportion lol. the photo’s blurry as HELL what if it’s a rlly tall woman and hes still straight 💀💀  
>  1🗨️ 0⟲ 2♡
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **BOKUTO BABIE ❄️🌩** @hinatanline  
>  WE'D BE CLOWNS  
>  0🗨️ 0⟲ 1♡

  
  


🕊 @a__fx  
i'm not saying anything. but like, how do u expect me to listen to ats*mu singing "girl this shotgun you aimed at me" or "numb without her nails on my skin" or "she had her fill and left" etc. etc. without feeling betrayed lmao  
122🗨️ 42⟲ 78♡  
⟲ retweeted by アンナ, stream take it take it back, solar 🌸, and 39 others

  
  


**atsumu’s oh yeah in pay for it** @miyas_oh  
i think people are forgetting the literal INVASION OF PRIVACY that happened lmao wtf?? mans can’t even breathe at this rate without cameras following him :cc  
19🗨️ 688⟲ 1.1k♡  
  


> **HES BI!!! HOLY SHIT** @bokutoes  
>  he literally got outed and no ones saying anything about it  
>  2🗨️ 18⟲ 79♡

  
  


**COCKSUCKER MIYA!!!** @mlmatsumu  
my username has never been more relevant  
30🗨️ 894⟲ 1k♡  
⟲ retweeted by tan タンタン, TSUMTSUM AGENDA, ## toshi☆, and 891 others

  


-

### PARAMOUR

HOME > CELEBRITIES > NEWS  
SEP. 26, 2020  
9:01am  


## Koutarou Bokuto Says He ‘Had No Idea’ About Lead Singer Atsumu Miya’s Newest Relationship

BY GINA HIRABAYASHI

Koutarou Bokuto, with Shoyo Hinata later trailing behind him, was swarmed by journalists and paparazzi the moment he stepped out of the Aman Tokyo hotel, flocked with questions asking for his thoughts about his bandmate Atsumu Miya’s most recent affair—and the reason why this one has garnered more attention than his past scandals. 

This morning, a photograph surfaced of Miya kissing an unknown man in a hallway of a hotel, his arms wrapped around the man’s neck. The photo was taken from a distance away, but Miya is unmistakable. Due to the angle, the details of the other man’s face couldn’t be seen, hence his identity remains unknown. Their agency has yet to give out a statement regarding this situation.

Bokuto and Hinata are two out of the three members of Black Jackals (check this interview we had of them last year), a rock band that has been steadily rising to the mainstream for the last three years. They are well-known for their songs that contain a blend of catchy pop, Japanese rock (also known as J-rock) with influences hailing from British rock. Through this style of music and the close friendship of the members, they have developed a large international following.

The frontman Atsumu Miya’s romantic affairs has been a subject of gossip since the group’s career started. He is frequently seen with different women, gaining him the title of playboy and Casanova, names that Miya laughed off but never denied. 

“I had no idea!” Bokuto says in response to the news, looking unbothered by the crowd or the event that caused them to gather. “But if Tsumu-kun... Ano... if Tsumu-kun like this boy, then it's awesome, right?”

Hinata has also expressed similar sentiments.

The Black Jackals came back to their home country of Japan last month to kick off their first world tour. For months there was no new woman to be seen with Miya, prompting rumors to circulate that he found himself a lover. Could this man be the lover people have been speculating about?

Catch the Black Jackals on September 30 at Studio Coast, Tokyo for their _Down High, Go Lower_ Tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:  
> \- you don't have to read the first part of this series because plot-wise this is where it starts (it's uh. it's a pwp. unless you're into that, in which case go ahead)  
> \- a certain virus didn't exist in this timeline  
> \- the mixed media format might appear again but for the most part, this story is going to be written normally. i just thought it would make for an interesting prologue :)
> 
> the format for the tweets is from [No Retakes!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906545) by WinteRey and [Famous V-League Players Make Fools of Themselves on Twitter dot com](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601522/chapters/59427604) by crone_zone. both are very fun fics that i recommend you read (if you haven't already)!


End file.
